All Snow-White Needs Is One Little Kiss To Wake Up
by Gal8
Summary: What maybe happened in The Contractual Obligation Implementation, when Sheldon saw Amy as Snow-White. based on that episode and anicez drawing. Have fun.


**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **This one shot is based anicez and on IG anicezshamy's drawing that is based on The Contractual Obligation Implementation.**

 **You should check her both her fanfics here and her drawings on IG. It's amazing!**

 **I hope you will like it. Reviews are always appreciated.**

After a long and tedious day, all Sheldon wanted to do was to change his clothes, order dinner and either watch a show or play a video game. He was well aware that talking to teenagers can be challenging, but he never thought it would be that challenging.

Leonard basically made a fool out of himself, those girls were probably more occupied with when they will end this lecture than listened to what he had to say, and Howard got so annoyed by that girl who compared astronauts to flight attendant, that this whole thing blew up right in their faces. Good thing they called Bernadette and Amy. That saved what left of that lecture. At least they didn't attack them.

They drove home quietly until Leonard broke the silence. "Good thing we called Amy and Bernadette. I think they helped a bit." Leonard said, not even convincing himself.

Sheldon huffed and looked at Leonard with derision. "Do you? really?" Sheldon asked him.

"No…" Leonard said with convicted tone. That lecture was a mess and now Leonard could see why Sheldon hated to speak to people. Well, he had his own crazy reasons, but he could relate to it more, after today.

They finally arrived to their building. They were both so tired and just wanted to rest in the remaining of the day. Leonard went to see if Penny was already home, and Sheldon went to their apartment.

He was sure that after their day, Amy probably went home. He went inside the apartment and turned on the light. At first, he didn't see Amy lying on the couch, and went straight to his desk to put down his messenger bag.

He felt something was odd in the apartment, and he thought he saw something yellow on the couch and turned around when he was half way to his desk.

There, on the couch was Amy, dressed like Snow White, only much prettier than the Disney version. She was wearing a bit more makeup than usual, but it was still tasteful. The red lipstick made her lips pop, which made Sheldon want to press his lips against hers. So, he turned around immediately, and went to his desk to put down his stuff.

Amy was lying on the couch with her arms askew over her chest, when Sheldon came into the apartment. She really hoped that this look will get to him in some way, and maybe, just maybe, he will initiate a kiss that is not on date night, and that she wouldn't have to remind him about it.

At first, he didn't even notice she was lying there. Then he turned around and looked at her. first, he looked at her confused, but then she saw that his look was changing. She rarely saw that look from him, but when she did, she could almost see him wanting to kiss her, but she was too afraid to hope such a thing, and he always turned away from her quickly when he had that look. As she thought that, he did just that.

Sheldon set his things on the back of his chair, set down and started to work on his laptop.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Amy without looking at her. he was too afraid to look at her, lest he'll surrender to his urges and grab her and kiss her. " I wanted to show you the makeover we did in Disneyland. What do you think?" she asked him, surprised at the confidence in her tone.

Sheldon didn't answer right away. He thought she looked so beautiful, but he couldn't surrender to those hippie-dippie thoughts.

Instead he decided to answer her with a question of his own. That always earned him some time. "which scene are you recreating there?" he asked her, still not looking at her.

"The one where Snow-White is inside the glass coffin." She told him quietly. Sheldon swallowed hard.

"You know… she woke up from a kiss. It was a little one, but it worked." Amy said boldly. What does she have to lose? She knew it would probably be in vain.

Sheldon was facing his computer and was thankful that Amy couldn't see his reaction to her comment; his eyes grew wide, and almost came out of their place, his mouth felt like he didn't drink at all today, and he felt sweat forming in his palms and in his scalp. He swallowed roughly, and kept his attention on his computer. He decided not to answer her. maybe she'll drop the subject.

Amy couldn't see Sheldon's reaction to what she just said. He didn't answer her, and she wasn't surprise by that. every time she brought up the subject of any form of physical contact he either told her to cool herself or didn't answer her.

Sheldon thought that the subject was dropped, and started to cool down. Amy was still lying on the couch in the same position she was when he arrived. After about ten minutes, he heard Amy's soft voice.

"Sheldon… All Snow-White needs is one little kiss to wake up…"

He was getting sweaty again, so he answered her in an irritated tone.

"Heard you the first time." he kept his eyes on his computer.

Amy laid there. She rolled her eyes. She decided to give up. She was too comfortable on the couch, and too tired after today. she changed her position and turned on her side, so she faced Sheldon. she decided to close her eyes for a few moments before she will leave to her home.

"Is it okay with you if I'll rest for a few minutes before I head back home?" she asked him.

"why?" he asked her, now looking at her.

"so that I won't drive home too tired." She answered him, starting to get annoyed at him. she started to think maybe she'll rest a bit at Penny's but then remembered that Sheldon came in the apartment alone, so Leonard is probably there. She shook her head at the thought of what was probably going on there. Maybe she'll drive home after all, but before she could get up and leave, Sheldon nodded.

"That seems reasonable." He said.

"Thank you." She said. She set up to take off her shoes, laid back and settled on the couch and closed her eyes. All this time, Sheldon looked at her from the corner of his eye. She looked so pretty, that all he wanted to do was take her in his arms, hug her, kiss her and smell her scent.

He shook his head and decided to go and change his clothes. He got up and looked at Amy. Her eyes were closed and she couldn't see him. a small smile spread on his face.

He went to his room and changed to the clothes he wore before they went to that redundant lecture. After he'll shower he will put everything in his hamper. After he changed to his under shirt, his green lantern shirt and his normal pants he sat on his bed for a while. He needed some time to compose himself after seeing Amy looking like Snow White, and he needed to do so when she is not around.

He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. Like a real princess. And that lipstick. That lipstick made him want to kiss her senselessly, not caring if the result is that all his face would be smeared with that lipstick.

 _Stop it! you are above this!_ He berated himself. he started to practice Kolinahr, so he'll be able to go out there again.

After what felt like eternity, but turned out to be twenty minutes, Sheldon came out to the living room. He decided he will wake Amy, and ask her if she wants to stay for dinner, or if she wanted to go back home. Plus, she can't be that comfortable on the couch.

He came out to the living room and stood on the step for a few moments, and looked at his sleeping Snow-White., and smiled a soft smile. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.

Sheldon walked silently to her, and bent on his knees, his face close to hers. He heard small noises coming from her, and it made him chuckle.

As he looked at her like that, he decided to gather all the courage he can muster.

He leaned in carefully, so he wouldn't fall on her and crush her. he looked intently at her, all the time he leaned in, checking she is not waking up. When he felt he was close to her lips, he closed his eyes and laid his lips on hers gently.

The feeling was amazing, as he remembered it. her lips tasted from vanilla. _Maybe they ate ice cream._ He thought to himself.

Sheldon was snapped out of his thoughts, when he felt that Amy was kissing him back. Suddenly he felt her hand creeping to caress his cheek. At first, he tensed up, but then he relaxed and melted and gave himself to the kiss.

He opened his eyes lightly, and saw that Amy was smiling lightly against his lips. Suddenly, he decided to do a small thing that was a bit bold for them. He opened his mouth just lightly, and took her upper lip into his mouth gently. Amy gasped at his boldness and backed up, surprised.

He looked at her, shocked at his boldness. "sorry… I… don't know what came over me." He lowered his eyes to the floor.

"umm… no… it's okay… I was just surprised. That's all." She stuttered.

"no… it's not. I'm above that…" he said with frustration in his voice.

Amy felt like Sheldon just punched her in the stomach.

She got up and put her shoes so she will be able to live. Sheldon saw that he said something that angered Amy. He did like the kiss. A lot. He thought he offended her in some way with the kiss, and he was scared, and confused. that is why he apologized. everything was so sudden and fast.

Amy was heading towards the door when Sheldon grabbed her gently by her arm.

"what?" she said.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"what for? You clearly didn't like the kiss. There is nothing to apologize for." She told him flatly, trying not to show him he just hurt her.

Sheldon was taken back by her statement. _Didn't like the kiss? Can't she tell that I liked it too much?_ He thought to himself.

He decided to show her, instead of talking sense into her.

He put both his hands on each side her face and leaned in for another kiss. Amy was surprised but what is happening. "what are you…" she asked, but was shushed by Sheldon's lips on hers, again.

The kiss started gentle, like all their kissed, with their mouths closed. Then Sheldon did that thing again, where he took her upper lip into his mouth. Amy sighed into the kiss, and put her arms clumsily on Sheldon's shoulders, and lightly nibbled on his lower lip.

After a few moments, they broke the kiss. Sheldon looked at her through hooded eyes and Amy saw that they were a bit darker than normal.

She lowered her hands to her sides. Sheldon's hands were still on her face, and he moved his thumbs on her cheeks.

"I… I… think I'll go now…" she cleared her throat. Sheldon nodded, but didn't lowered his hands from her face.

He leaned in and gave her a soft, long kiss on her forehead. Amy was surprised by Sheldon for the third time today, and she didn't know how to handle it.

"All Snow-White needs is one little kiss to wake up." He whispered to her as he looked deep into her eyes.

Amy blushed and smiled at him. after a few more moments of staring into each other eyes, Sheldon lowered his hands, and Amy clumsily went to the door, down the stairs and to her car.

She arrived to her car and sat there for a few moments before she started the engine. She replayed the last fifteen to twenty minutes in her head and fanned herself. "hooooo…" she said loudly. Amy started to wander if Gerard would be enough tonight, after what just happened.

Back in his apartment Sheldon set in his spot, replaying what just happened between him and Amy, and he felt that his pants were tighter than ever, around his loins.

 _Apparently, that not so little kiss woke up not only Snow-White._ He thought to himself. he knew that today Kolinahr wouldn't help him.

He stood up and went to the bathroom. He took a long, cold shower tonight. So long, that he thought he might actually finished all the water in Pasadena.


End file.
